A Rose
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle ad Rumplestiltskin Have a very intimate moment together in FTL that was. A/U where Belle didn't leave the Dark Castle. ONE SHOT COMPLETE


Summary: In FTL that was Belle and Rumple share a very intimate moment

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Not making any money or getting any fame for this.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Rumple and Belle

**A ROSE:**

Rumplestiltskin was standing in the rain with Belle in his arms. Her tongue darted out to lick away a few droplets of water along the line of his jaw. Soon her tongue turned to lips. She made a move towards his lips but stopped. Belle knew that to kiss him would be to end his curse and did not want that. With speed, Rumple pinned Belle to the trunk of the tree they were using for shelter. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, down the side of her neck, and to the rise of her breasts where he could feel the pounding of her heart. Her skin tasted like honey suckle and the first breath of spring air on his lips.

Belle draped her arms over his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair. She could hardly focus on anything other than the feeling of his lips, the way his body pinned her. Belle as lost to him, to his touch, to the kiss she knew they could never share again. That alone broke her heart, but there were so many other things they could do that didn't involve their lips fused together.

Rumple was enraptured with the beauty who dared to love the beast that he was. She could see right through him enflaming his passions. Belle tasted as sweet as the morning air. He took his hands from tree trunk as he dared to wrap them around her waist to pull her closer to him. He needed to feel the press of her body to his. No woman had felt as good against him as Belle had. She was sweet and soft, a delicate flower intent on being held by him.

Belle brought her hands out of his hair resting them on his shoulders. She wasn't sure what would happen in the next few minutes, but whatever happened she would be willing. His strong arms were around her, lifting her close until the angle of her vision changed and she was looking down into his eyes, their lips barely a breath apart. They had only ever been this close once before; the night she had kissed him trying to break his curse. Belle blinked the rain out of her eyes.

Rumple could hold her forever just like this. He never wanted to let her go as she as the only one who saw him for who he was; a man even when he wished to appear the monster. "Belle, I..." He tried to give voice to the feelings churning inside of him. But when he looked into her eyes all he saw was the love and the hope she had for him. If he wasn't such a coward then he would kiss her, he would take her sweet lips, and end his curse. He could live out a normal mortal life with her. Instead he angled his head putting his lips to her pulse point.

Belle had seen the want to end his curse but the desire to hang on to his power. She understood. He had been with magic longer than she had been alive. But that didn't matter. She was with him. He was trying to give her what any other man could. Belle was desired by the most powerful man in the land. But there was plenty that she could do to him in return. He held her close to him giving her the right angle in which she could wrap her legs around his waist. Roughly she whispered, "I want you..."

Rumple was stunned. He couldn't believe what Belle was saying to him. No woman would want to lay with a man like him; a monster. He felt hope blossom in his chest, "Do you understand what you are saying?" He asked wanting to impress upon her the gravity of the words she had uttered. "There is no turning back once you head down this road." Rumple stressed. He wanted her to think very carefully as passion was hard to be denied once it was first sampled.

Belle breathed in slowly feeling her ribs expand against the modest blue bodice she wore of her white shirt that was now soaked through due to the rain. "Everything I know comes books," She whispered. "I want to know you in every way I can." Truer words had never been spoken. They had been dancing around each other for months since she had held her ground refusing to the leave the castle. All of it was at a boiling point leading to this moment. "I'm not afraid and nor will I turn back."

Rumple shuddered, "I can't give you my kiss." he muttered knowing that was what she desired from him the most almost as much as he longed to give it to her.

"I'm not asking for it." Belle replied knowing that it was a lie on her lips. She did want his kiss. She wanted to end his curse and be with him as he used to be; a man.

"How can you want me?" He asked in utter amazement that had ceased to abate since the first time she had looked at him with a smile in her eyes. To the world he was a monster, a thing to be feared. For years he had liked things as they were; he liked people knowing what power he had until Belle came into his life.

"I see who you are inside. I've always seen you." Belle smirked, "Even when you went out of your way to scare me or to shock me." She added. "I love you. I really do." There were certain words in this world that held a greater magic; love was one of those words. She knew she could utter this powerful word and not shy away from it. It was how she felt for him. Belle loved the ever powerful Rumplestiltskin.

"As I love you..." Rumple said past the emotions clawing at this throat wanting him to remain silent. "You are all I dream of. I smile when you smile. I'm happy because you're happy. I was miserable because of what I had done to you." Rumple shook his head. "I can't live without you and that scares me." He confessed and he used his magic to take them from the rain and to his bed.

Belle had a moment to adjust to the stone walls, the soft bed beneath her, the fire burning in the hearth. He had used magic and it wasn't as bad as she feared it to be. Belle was no longer soaked from the rain, she as in a delicate blue night dress. Her breathing deepened and her heart rate doubled. She felt like her heart was in the breast of a galloping stallion. "What are you going to do?" Belle tried to keep her words steady as anticipation grew inside of her.

Rumple slipped from the bed with a curious Belle watching him. He loosened the curtains from each corner of the four posters. "I know that I can not give you my kiss, but I can make sure that you are fully satisfied in every other way." He muttered coming to a halt on the other side of the bed. Belle turned to him with desire alight in her eyes. It called to him, pulled him back to her side. "You deserve all the happiness in the world." There were things that he could do for her encased in their little world of the bed and curtains

Belle watched him as he climbed back on the bed coming to her like a lithe predatory wild cat with her as his intended prey. Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm yours," She mumbled licking her suddenly dry lips. Belle was looking up into his eyes, the amber she had come to know for months, and in his gaze she saw something she hadn't seen before; desire burning so bright. He kissed her forehead before slipping down her body, past her lips to kiss her heart, her kissed her quivering stomach. He kissed both of her hips, and then moved down until he was at her knees. Belle levered herself up on her forearms intent on watching him.

"You're not modest are you?" Rumple asked his voice low and rough with passion yet to be satisfied. For what he had planned or his young beauty she would have to be in even less clothing. He wanted her so lost in pleasure that she hardly knew where she was.

"I was outside in the rain, in your arms with your lips to my breast." Belle pointed out, "I doubt I have much modesty left after that." She answered truthfully waiting to see what he would do to her next. Belle was giddy with anticipation. Her head was spinning with too many thoughts and images of what would come next.

"Good," With a wave of his hand the pale blue night dress disappeared, leaving Belle clad in a thin blue cloth wrapped around her bosom and the same around her hips. Rumple had to force himself to breathe at the sight of her.

Belle knew that she should cover herself immediately. It was the proper thing to do except propriety went right out the nearest window when Rumplestiltskin was kneeling before her in his leather pants, hair falling in his face, and a look that he could devour her for all eternity in his eyes. "I'm all yours," She repeated in a breathy gasp.

Rumple grinned a wolfish grin at Belle. "Then lie back and enjoy." He muttered. Using his powers again, he created a red rose that he was going to use to trace along her delicate flesh that he so desperately wanted to kiss, to tease with his tongue. Instead he set the very edge of the rose to the inside of her ankle slowly sliding it up towards the inside of her knee. Belle gasped arching her back. He smiled a broad grin as he leaned in to gently kiss her bent knee. Another of her gasps reached his ears.

Belle fisted her hands in the silk comforter beneath her body. The rose petal tickled along the inside of her thigh in such a sensual way that Belle thought she would lose her mind and her soul to him even more. Up it moved still, slowly, but then it jumped to the inside of her right thigh being drawn down away from the direction it had been going. She moaned loudly, her voice reverberating on the stones of his chamber. The rose ended at her ankle to be replaced by his silky lips. Again, her voice sounded on the air around them letting her know how good she was feeling.

Rumple drew his lips up nibbling along the inside of her right knee. Up and up he moved along her thigh with Belle moaning and arching her back. He pulled his lips away with great effort to resume the trek up her body with the rose, lest he get tempted too much. Rumple breathed out with the rose tracing over her hips. Just above the cloth one of the red petals fell to lie teasingly against her skin. He set the tool of seduction aside stretching out between her parted legs. Ever so gently he began to blow along the edge of the petal moving it up her abdomen.

"Oh, yes…" Belle moaned gripping the blanket harder feeling her nails biting into flesh as his breath whispered along her skin bringing her to the very brink of pleasure. She hadn't known any touch as sweet as his and now her skin would carry the brand of him. Belle could feel the petal at his slithered up her body onto to get trapped under the cloth wrapped around her breasts. It was then that she Rumple soft between her legs, coming in tighter against her. She could feel the hardness of his manhood rubbing against her center. As he continued to breath out, moving the petal, he arched his hips into her in a small thrusting movement.

Rumple took a breath and then arched against her one more time. With a stronger puff of air he dislodged the petal driving it up the last bit of her body under it disappeared in to the auburn locks of her hair. He rocked his hips into her with Belle bringing her knees up to his waist and her hands up to tangle in his hair once more. Teasingly he stopped, "Do you wish me to finish?" He asked. Belle opened her eyes and his answer was clear. Faster he moved, rotating his hips. There was still a layer of leather between him and her, but for now that was how he wished to keep it.

Belle arched into him wishing for just an instant that he was buried deep inside of her. But this, hat he was doing to her now, was more than sensual. He was bringing her with skill until she would come undone in his arms. Soon, she would climax. Belle rocked against him, meeting his thrust for thrust. She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she was. Then, it started, her heart skipped a beat and her body exploded in feeling. Her nerve endings were all screaming out. Belle literally saw stars. She cried out tightening her knees on him wanting to keep him as close to her as she could.

Rumple felt the moment Belle had reached her peak. He was holding off his own spill into ecstasy until such a time that he could fully enjoy her body locking with his. But he feared that day would be far off. She was screaming his name, tossing her head from side to side. Once more, one final time, he thrust against her finishing her off. He lay atop her body as she shuddered. Her arms came around him lightly holding him in place as he felt her drift off into sleep. Rumple fond satisfaction in knowing that Belle was fully pleasured. Maybe there was hope for him.


End file.
